


Amusing Pietro

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers on the amusement park! And you head over heels for the silver haired guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaaaah,after a long week,of school,it is finally over,the weekend has come.I waited for this,i´m going to the amusement park today,and i resorted of websites and i´ve figured that The Avengers,are going to the same park as i will.I know everything about them,fan number 1.My friends always tease me,because they think that Steve or Thor is the hottest one,but i always had a crush on Pietro Maximoff.OMG!!! THERE THEY ARE,AND PIETRO IS COMING TO THE ROLLER COASTER! I WILL SIT BY HIS SIDE! I MUST ACT NORMALLY!  
"Hey."He said,with a grin.  
"I LOVE YOU!"I said,but i quickly shut my mouth.  
"Oh thanks." "I love my fans too,and that includes you."He said.  
"Look,i have never been in the roller coaster before,so don´t be upset if i hug you too strongly."I said,though it would be great,i would feel his strong arms and his muscular chest! Ugh.


	2. Private Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to know your feelings for each other.

"It´s okay,i like being hugged by pretty girls"He said,with a grin,that fucking grin i loved so much! But i blushed,like i never blushed in my life.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"I shouted while we were in the ride,i hugged him strongly and very tightly,and i was right,his chest is so strong and his arms,OMG,I am the luckiest fan in the world.  
"What a ride."He said."So,mind in making me some company,Miss?"He asked,oh right i forgot to say my name for him.  
"(Y/N),(Y/L/N)."I said.  
"So,umm,how about we go in the Love Tunnel?"I asked him,i really wanted my friends to think that i was dating him or flirting with him.  
"Sure,looks cool."He said,and so we did it,  
"Hey,(Y/N),tell me about you,you must know everything about me."He said.  
"Well yeah i guess i do.There isn´t that much to say about me,i live in a little town,with a amusement park,my life is normal,a weird family,cool friends,no boyfriend,and fan-girling at max."I said.  
"Look,fight evil is not that cool,it is freakin´dangerous."He said.  
"I can imagine."I said smiling,and he smiled back to me.  
"Mr.Maximoff,do you mind in telling me if you already had a girlfriend?"I asked.  
"Never.Pretty hard to find one,when you have a universe to save."He said."And,call me Pietro."He said.  
"You see,i think you noticed that i am in love with you,like literally right?"I asked.  
"Pretty much yes."He said."But you´re different from the other girls,you don´t scream every time you see me,and that´s cool."  
"Oh,thanks."I said.  
"Can i be honest with you?"He asked.  
"Sure."I said.  
"I,kinda like think your hair is awesome,and you smells good,and your smile is...perfect."He said,as my jawns went to the ground.  
"Thanks."I said.  
"Can i kiss you and be your boyfriend?"He asked.  
"Absolutely."I said.  
And we kissed.Just to say,the girls will feel envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,it´s done! sorry for the delay guys,hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little short,but the update is today.


End file.
